Think About It
by Leanne1
Summary: Only a short story but i hope you like it. cant wait for series 3. It is about telling people the truth and hoping for the best


"Tess, can I talk to you?" "Sure, what is it?" Tess was concerned because Claire looked really serious. "Well, I'm pregnant" Tess was shocked. "But, who's the father? Does he know?" "You're the only one I've told and you have to swear no to tell anyone!" "I swear" "it's Alex's" "Alex?" ""Yes" "but. but. are you two dating then?" "Sort of" "Well do you love him?" "Yes, but I don't know how he feels" "Do you want this baby? It doesn't matter what Alex wants until you know what you want" Claire was quiet "How long have you known?" "I found out this morning" "so you've only known a couple of hours? Claire you need time to think about this. It's a big thing that's seriously gonna change your life no matter what you do. You can't even begin to consider other people's feelings until you know your own." Tess got up to leave Claire to think. "But I want you to know that whatever you decide, I'm here for you, we all are and whenever you need to talk, just let me know" "thanks Tess" Claire spent the day thinking. Even if she tried though, Claire didn't think she could do anything else. Alex turned up but ran into Tess. "Hey, where's Claire?" Tess didn't think it was a good idea for Claire to see him. "She's, um, she's busy, why don't you come back tomorrow or in a couple of days" "Is she alright?" "Yeah she's fine" "well I think I'll go and find her" "why are you so desperate to see her?" Tess knew that he couldn't admit it and would have to leave "it doesn't matter, just let her know I popped by"  
  
"How you feeling?" Tess asked the next day. "Better now I've had a chance to think" "And." "I'm keeping the baby, and I'll raise it on my own if I have to" "You know we're all here to help" "Thanks" "when are you going to tell Alex?" "I don't know. I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later but I'm worried about what he's gonna say" "Do you want me to talk to him first?" "No, I have to do this myself" "he came over yesterday looking for you" "Did you say anything?" "No, I just said you were busy" So he doesn't suspect anything" "no" "oh" "what?" "Well it might have made it easier in a way" "do you want me there when you tell him?" "I don't know. What am I going to say?" "Don't worry about it. What's the worst that can happen?" "He can hate me" "he wouldn't do that. Claire, do you love him?" "Yes, I do" "and does he love you?" "I have no idea" "Don't worry, it will all work itself out"  
  
Claire decided the sooner he knew, the better it would be, so the next day she drove around to Killarney. "Hello Claire, what can I do for you?" "I was actually after Alex. Is he around?" "No, he's popped out. He shouldn't be long if you want to wait though?" "Come on, have a drink with me. Sit down" "No, it's a bit early for me" "So, how are things over at Drovers?" Liz walked in "Oh Claire, what a lovely surprise, I presume you're here on business? Are you ok?" "I'm fine" "Are you sure, you look a little pale?" "Leave the poor girl alone" Harry interrupted. "I'm fine, honestly Liz, and Drover's is doing ok" "Here have a cup of tea" Liz handed her a cup. "So, where's Alex gone?" "Probably off meeting some woman or other" Claire nearly choked on her drink "Are you alright?" "Yes, it just went down the wrong way" "you know, I wish he would meet a nice young lady and settle down" "So, what is it you want Alex for?" Harry tried to save Claire from what he knew Liz could get like. "Something important, do you know how much longer he's going to be?" Claire was actually starting to lose her nerve and would probably have left if he hadn't pulled up in the drive. "Thanks for the tea Liz" and with that she rushed out. "Claire, what are you doing here?" "Is there somewhere we can talk?" he didn't realise anything was wrong. "Why don't we go back to your place where there are no nosy mothers about?" He had spotted his mother through the window trying to see what was going on. "No, I need to tell you something" "Business or pleasure?" "I'd say pleasure but you might disagree" "You all right?" she was holding her hand to her mouth as he led her away from the house. Claire just nodded not daring to speak until the sickness passed. Liz could see this from the window and she was concerned. She started to feel better and so started speaking, a little unsure of what to say. "So, uh, where you been?" "Picking up something in town. Are you ok Claire, cos you don't look so great?" "I'm fine but there's something I need to tell you" "sounds serious" "It is but I need to know something first. I need to know how you feel about me, about us?" "This is serious" "you know, maybe this isn't such a good idea" she went to walk away but Alex stopped her. "No, wait Claire. You don't mess around do you? Um. well." "Don't worry, I know the answer" she was looking at her feet "no you don't" "Yes I do. Its ok, I understand." "So you know that the best part of the day for me is if I get to see you. And that I get a stupid grin on my face every time I think about you." She lifted her head and looked up at him from under her hat. He smiled and said "and that I'm in love with you!" she smiled with her eyes as well as her mouth. He went to move and kiss her but she moved back as the worst part wasn't over yet "what's wrong? I tell you I love you, which isn't easy you know, and then you back away?" "This isn't easy for me you know" "what do you mean?" "The thing I have to tell you. um, the reason I feel sick, God, um. you can have nothing to do with me if you want, cos I wouldn't blame you, or hold you responsible but." "Come on Claire, you're starting to scare me here" he laughed. "Ok, Alex, I'm pregnant! I took a test and I'm having your baby!" he didn't move, he didn't speak, and he didn't do anything. Claire tried to act brave and she wiped away a tear from her eye quickly before he noticed it. "I'll leave you to it" she started to walk away. She was about to burst into tears. It would have been easier if he'd started shouting or something. She was emotional enough and she didn't know what to do. He wasn't happy and that was all she needed to know. Her eyes were streaming with tears and Liz had seen all that was going on from an upstairs window, but left at that point to find out what was wrong. She wanted to know why Claire was so upset and why Alex was standing there with his jaw wide open not moving.  
  
Alex didn't stay like that for long, after he had gotten over the initial shock. It took a while to sink in, and before Claire disappeared, he called after her. "Claire wait" "no, you don't have to explain yourself" she managed to say through all of her sobs. She didn't even turn to face him. "I just thought I'd let you know that I was having it" she was desperately trying to not let him know she was crying but it was damn near impossible. Her heart was breaking because she loved him and she couldn't give up her baby just for him. It was a part of her and she couldn't bear for him not to be happy so they would just have to split up. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible and not to see Alex. "CLAIRE! I WANT THIS BABY AND I WANT YOU!" she stopped dead. He moved in front of her, wiped her eyes dry and smiled. "I couldn't be happier; it just took me by surprise, that's all" "You mean that?" "Sure I do" She smiled and he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you Alex Ryan" "I love you Claire McLeod! We're having a baby!" "I think I'm gonna be sick" and with that she rushed to find the bathroom.  
  
"Alex where's Claire, what have you done to her?" "She's fine!" "Fine. I saw her crying her eyes out and she looks ill, how can you say she's fine?" "I don't think I should say, at least not yet" "she isn't dying?" "No" "Well what have you done to her, why did you upset her?" "Mum!" "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Claire's such a lovely young girl and you go and upset her like that, I hope you're pleased with yourself!" "MUM" "what?" "Calm down, you'll give yourself a hernia" "Yes, well, where is she?" "I hope she made it to the toilet in time, she didn't look to cleaver" "you mean she's being sick?" "Yes" "I better go and check on her"  
  
Alex walked into his dads office "Ah, Alex, did you speak to Claire?" "Yes, that's what I want to talk to you about actually." "Is everything ok, she didn't seem too good?" "Mums with her now. Dad, can I ask you something?" "Let me guess, you need money?" "No, it's a personal matter though" "Oh, go on then" Nick walked in at that point "all right?" "Have you ever heard of knocking?" "The door was open. What's wrong with you?" "Do you mind, I'm trying to have a private conversation" "careful, someone might think your actually being serious" "Very funny Nick, now are you going to leave us alone?" "Come on Alex, I haven't got all day" Harry said. "Fine, I'll leave you to it" Nick said about to leave "Actually stay, you're gonna find out sooner or later" "What's up?" "I'm, I'm in love" "you, in love, with who?" was Harry's shocked answer. "Claire" "Claire? Claire McLeod Claire?" said Nick. "Yes, Claire!" "Since when?" Harry demanded "about seven months now" "seven months? You and Claire?" "Did someone say my name?" She said walking in "Claire, I didn't realise you were still here" "She's not been very well" Liz said walking in behind her. Claire looked to her feet and Alex smiled. He was excited. "Does she know?" Nick asked "Know what?" Liz inquired "yes" said Alex as Claire looked at Alex wondering what had been said, "Alex here, says he loves Claire" Harry told his wife "is he telling the truth?" Nick asked her "Yes" "And do you love him?" Liz asked. Claire just nodded while rubbing her stomach cos she was still feeling a bit sick. "You must be mad" Nick smiled with a smirk on his face as Alex thumped him one "hey, do you mind, that's the." He stopped himself short of saying she was the mother or his child. He smiled though at the thought of it. "What?" "Never mind" "What I don't understand is why she was in tears earlier if you two are so in love?" "I'm just a bit slow, that's all mum" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Don't worry about it mum, she's just a bit emotional and not feeling well. I think I better get Claire home." "I am here you know. Its ok, you can tell them if you want, there going to find out sooner or later, unless you don't want to?" "I want to tell the whole world!" "Will someone just tell us what on earth you're going on about? Some of us have work to do" Harry said impatiently. "Keep your hair on dad" "you're not getting married are you?" Liz said with hope. Claire hadn't thought about that, she'd been preoccupied with finding out she was pregnant. "Only if she says yes?" Claire looked at him with surprise. "Yes? To what?" Alex got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket. Claire cried another tear and her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't help it; her hormones were all over the place as it was. "Claire, I've been thinking about this for a while and have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. Will you marry me?" "YES" she said so happily she wanted to explode she was so ecstatic. Alex and Claire kissed after he placed the ring on her finger. Liz was wiping the tears from her eyes. Harry grabbed a bottle of Champaign and popped it, while Nick congratulated the two. "That's not what we were going to tell you though" Alex said, "It's not?" Liz said worried "No, mum, the thing is, Claire's pregnant. We're having a baby" "You mean?" "You're gonna be a grandma" Liz was in tears again. Everyone was thrilled, most of all Claire. She had dreaded telling him so much but now realised how stupid she had been and how Tess would be laughing if she were there then. Even Harry seemed happy.  
  
Claire wasn't in the room long and all the men grimaced at the thought of Claire being sick. Liz was really great though; she tried to make Claire feel better. Claire was hardly ever out of the bathroom though. "She can't have anything else to bring up" Alex said as Claire disappeared again "you sure she's pregnant?" Nick said, "She's taken a test and all that. Is she supposed to be sick this much mum?" "Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine. Why don't you take her home though, I'm sure she'd probably feel more comfortable there" All of a sudden there was a thud and they rushed out to the hall. Claire was lying unconscious on the floor. Alex picked her up, took her into the lounge and laid her on the sofa, while Liz called the doctor and Nick went to get some water. The doctor finally arrived but Claire had come too. "There's no need for a doctor, really, I just needed some water. I feel much better" "You're not going anywhere until you've seen the doctor" "but I'm fine" "you're not fine, you just collapsed on the floor" That shut Claire up. She saw the doctor and he prescribed her some tablets. "Is she really ok doc?" "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't over do it, drinks plenty of water and takes the tablets" "and the baby?" "Don't worry, everything's as it should be, just keep an eye on her though"  
  
"Why doesn't she stay here tonight?" Liz suggested "Thanks Liz, but I'm fine and I'd rather sleep in my own bed. Tess is expecting as well, so I better be going. "Well if you're sure?" "Alex, you better take her home then" "There's no need" Alex picked her up and carried her into the passenger side and said "no arguments!"  
  
Tess came in and shouted out for Claire to see if she was home. She found her in her room. Her eyes were red and she looked awful. "Claire? What's wrong? Is it Alex? I'll kill him! What did he do?" "Tess calm down, it's ok" "Alright Tess?" Alex walked in at that moment with some food for Claire. "How could you?" Was Tess' reply. Alex stood there shocked. Claire just rolled her eyes "Tess! It's ok!" Tess left them  
  
"That's a nice ring Claire, but isn't it bad luck to ware a ring on that finger?" Jodi pointed out. "Only if it's not an engagement ring" "you mean?" Tess asked. "Yes" Claire was so excited and so was Tess. She jumped up and hugged Claire before she even had a chance to sit down for breakfast. Everyone else was stunned "But whom? When?" Meg stammered out as she started to dish up breakfast. Alex walked in at that point. "None for me thanks Meg" "are you sure Claire, you always have breakfast, you're not sick are you?" "No, Meg, I'm, I'm pregnant" "Did you know anything about this?" Meg asked Alex. Alex, Claire and Tess all started laughing. "What, have I missed something?" "Meg, Alex is the one behind all of this" Tess started to inform everyone as Alex moved over to Claire. "I don't understand" "Alex is the father" Claire said with a smile "and soon to be husband" He added smiling just as much. He kissed her, but she soon rushed off to the bathroom, while everyone took time for it to settle in. they were all ecstatic, just a little surprised and when Claire came down, they didn't hide their happiness and excitement for the two. They made a great couple and would be happy together as husband and wife with their child. 


End file.
